Dance With Me Tonight
by UntilNeverDawns
Summary: Analeigh Rowe is a 7th year at Hogwarts the year of the Triwizard Tournament. She has every intention of making her final year the best ever, if she can manage to pass Potions class. Viktor/OC
1. The Beginning

It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, and Analeigh Rowe was very excited. She had been named captain of the Ravenclaw House Quidditch team and there was supposed to be some big tournament at the school this year. She got on the train, found her best friend Kirstie Buckley and found a compartment.

"I can't believe you got Captain, Ana! That's great!" Kirstie said excitedly, her blonde hair styled to perfection. She wasn't the sports type, but was content with cheering for her best friend at every game she played. "And did I hear correctly that the Harpies want you to come to training camp next season?"

"I don't know where you get your information, Kirst, but yes, Gwenog said she wants me at least playing reserve next season. But dad said I could only play if I get a good grade in Potions this year." Analeigh looked dim. Potions class was by far her least favorite subject. She excelled in everything else except that class.

Analeigh stretched her legs across the seat and ran her fingers through her straight, dark brown hair. So many things had happened in the past few weeks. Some Muggles had been bewitched by Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, her friendly rival Oliver Wood had gotten signed with the Puddlemere United Reserve Team and she had found out about her captaincy.

"Ana! Analeigh! Are you in there?" Kirstie asked. "The food cart's here!"

Analeigh perked up and bought a few chocolate frogs. This was going to be her year. She could just feel it. Ravenclaw was going to win the Quidditch Cup and she was going to lead them to that victory.

"I am sorry to say that the House Quidditch Cup Tournament will not be occurring this year," Professor Dumbledore said in his beginning of the year remarks.

"What?" Analeigh said. "But…"

"We will not be holding the tournament this year because we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving tomorrow night, and we should be hospitable hosts. That is all, Good night students."

Kirstie made a beeline for the stunned Analeigh. "I'm sure there is a very good reason for this, Ana."

Ana nodded dumbly and went straight to bed. _So much for this being my year_, she thought miserably.

When she woke up the next morning, Analeigh grabbed her brand-new Firebolt that her parents got her as a gift, and headed for the Quidditch pitch. She needed to fly. She pulled on a Holyhead Harpies sweatshirt and mounted the broomstick. She inhaled the thin morning air when she was airborne and sighed contentedly. She flew around the pitch a few times, working on her evasive maneuvers and some other tricks before realizing she was hungry.

She went into the Great Hall and ate breakfast before heading back to her dorm to shower and change out of her workout clothes. The kids from the other schools were going to arrive after lunch. After her hair was done and her clothes changed, she went into the common room to read up on the potions in her new schoolbook. She _had_ to pass this year.

"Miss Rowe, might I have a word?" It was tiny Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House.

"Of course, Professor," she said, putting down her book.

"Professor Dumbledore wants a representative of each house to welcome each school. I have chosen you to represent Ravenclaw House to the Durmstrang delegation."

"Thank you, Professor."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about the Cup this year, Analeigh. It was going to be our year, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "It might still be, Professor. It might still be."

Analeigh put her book back in her room and went down to the Great Hall to get her instructions from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were fairly simple, meet the delegation and lead them to the Great Hall. It seemed easy enough.

She stood outside with the other three seventh years that had been chosen. The rest of the school was arrayed behind them, a sea of black with red, green, blue and yellow emblems.

"Rowe, Lancaster," McGonagall said. "Head over to the lake. That's where the Durmstrang delegation will be."

Analeigh and the tall Slytherin boy nodded and walked over to the lake. A gigantic ship emerged from out of the water, and a group of boys in brown uniforms with fur hats and capes disembarked.

Lancaster just stood there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Analeigh said with a personable smile. "If you'd follow me, please, Professor Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival."

The headmaster nodded and put his arm around a tall boy that Analeigh recognized instantly. It was Viktor Krum.

She led them to the Great Hall where McGonagall was waiting to greet them. She left the Durmstrang delegation with the professor and went to find her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Analeigh, are we still doing those workouts like last year?" Cho Chang, one of the Chasers, asked.

Analeigh smiled. "If you guys want to, then we can start after dinner. Quidditch pitch as soon as everyone can finish eating and get changed."

The remaining members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team cheered.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore said from his podium. "Let us welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime."

Analeigh had to stifle a giggle as a group of girls in blue uniforms entered and performed some magic with butterflies and ribbons. Every one of them was thin and perfect-looking. They ended up sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now our friends from the North join me in welcoming the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff."

Analeigh was impressed by these boys. They were all athletically built and had a demonstration of flips and sparring techniques. She heard gasps from people as they recognized Krum. Analeigh wasn't as impressed. She finished her dinner and headed back to her dorm to change into sweats and a t-shirt for training. She grabbed her Firebolt and headed for the Quidditch pitch. The remnants of the team were all waiting. She nodded to them with a grin as they all took to the air. Cho and the other Chasers started tossing a Quaffle around and Analeigh released one of the Bludgers so she could work on evasion, until she saw a flash of gold. _Golden Snitch_, she thought, and headed straight for it. Her fingers closed around it. She looked down at it and realized it wasn't the Hogwarts Snitch. It had a different crest.

"Can I haff that back, please?" a voice said. Analeigh turned to see Viktor Krum.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, handing him the Snitch.

"You play very vell. Viktor Krum," he said, extending a hand.

"Analeigh Rowe." She said, taking it.

"Hey Ana," Cho called from below. "We have a bit of a problem down here!"

Analeigh went into a steep dive, pulling out just before she hit the ground. She dismounted and ran over to the group.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"We really want to have a team this year, Analeigh. Even if we don't play regular matches, even if it's just scrimmages."

Analeigh looked at her team. "I'll see if I can talk to Dumbledore. Hit the showers."

They all hugged her.

Ana didn't realize that Krum was still watching her from above.

"We've got a Seeker and all three Chasers," she was saying to herself as she headed back to the castle. "We need Beaters and a Keeper. I can talk to the Weasley twins from Gryffindor for Beaters but I don't know who I could get for Keeper."

"Analeigh," a voice said from behind her. She spun around, it was Viktor Krum, with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Krum?" she couldn't believe he was actually talking to her.

"You can call me Viktor," he said. "And I vas vondering if your team vould like to play the Durmstrang team sometime, if you can find your other players, of course."

Analeigh smiled. "You're on. Does next Saturday work for your team?"

He nodded and headed back toward the Durmstrang ship. Analeigh went to find the Weasley twins.

"Sounds wicked," they said when she asked. "Count us in."

Analeigh practically skipped back to her dorm. She was going to be playing against one of the best Seekers there was, and she was going to teach him a thing or two.

**A/N: What do you think? Review and let me know!**


	2. The Match and the Kiss

Classes had resumed as normal now that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang kids had gotten a bit more settled. Dumbledore had agreed to the Durmstrang and Hogwarts kids playing Quidditch, and they split time on the field for training. Analeigh walked into her Potions class and noticed the Durmstrang boys scattered throughout the room.

"Since we have our guests," Professor Snape was saying as everyone got settled. "You will be partnering with one of them for the remainder of the year. Starting with," he checked his list. "Rowe and Krum…"

Analeigh didn't hear the rest of the names. _Fantastic, _She thought bitterly. _He's going to see how hopeless I am at this. Snape hates me…_

"Hello Analeigh," Viktor said, coming to sit next to her. "Training going vell?"

Analeigh nodded. "I'm just going to say this now; my Quidditch skills are far superior to my potion-making skills, which are not good at all." She blushed after she babbled.

"It's all right. I'll help you. No vorries."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

They turned toward where Snape was giving instructions and then began brewing the potion, Viktor was quite good at it and gave Analeigh simple tasks like cutting up ingredients, and they ended up getting the assignment done early and Snape let them go, with a group project which was due in two weeks.

"What do you have next?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Karkaroff got us all out of classes to enter in the Tournament this afternoon."

"Lucky," Analeigh said. "I have Transfiguration."

He smiled. "Are you going to enter, the tournament, I mean?"

Analeigh shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to focus on passing Potions so I can start playing Quidditch full time after I get done with school."

He nodded and waved goodbye as she headed toward the Transfiguration classroom. They were doing human transfiguration, giving themselves animal attributes. Analeigh had a tiny bit of trouble getting rid of her cat tail until Professor McGonagall helped her out with a wink. After class let out, she found Kirstie and told her she would be in the Room of Requirement doing her Potions homework before dinner, and then she headed to the seventh floor and slipped into the magical room.

After putting his name in the Goblet of Fire, Viktor went looking for Analeigh to start on the project for Potions class. He found the blonde girl he always saw her with and asked where she was.

"She's in the Room of Requirement. She always goes in there to do her Potions homework. It's a wonder she doesn't do better in that class. When she's not practicing on the pitch, she's doing her Potions assignment in the RoR."

"Vere is it?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Kirstie said, leading him up to the seventh floor. "Walk by it three times thinking of what you need. A door will appear."

He nodded his thanks. _I need to find Analeigh. I need to find Analeigh. I need to find Analeigh. _He thought as he walked past the spot. The third time, the door appeared and he went in silently. He expected to hear bubbling and fire from cauldrons, and a dungeon-like room like the Potions classroom.

Instead he saw mirrors and a wooden bar attached to one section of mirrors. He saw Analeigh, or at least he assumed it was her, although he had never seen her like this. Classical music was playing from an antique gramophone and she was _dancing._ It wasn't ballroom, it was classical ballet. He watched for a while in silence, enraptured by the fluidity of her movement. When she turned off the gramophone and started to undo the ribbons on her shoes did he finally speak.

"So this is doing your Potions homevork?"

She jumped. "Viktor? You startled me. What are you doing here?"

"I vas looking for you, so ve could start on the project. Kirstie said I vould find you here. You are very good."

"You were watching me?" she suddenly looked embarrassed.

He nodded.

"You can't tell anyone about this, please," her eyes were pleading. "No one would understand." She went behind a curtain to change out of her leotard and tights.

"Vy vouldn't they?" he asked.

"They just wouldn't. Trust me." She came out in a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, her black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Your secret is safe vith me, Analeigh," he said.

"Thank you, Viktor," she smiled at him.

They continued meeting in the Room of Requirement before dinner for the remainder of that week. They spent the majority of the time working on Snape's assignment. It wasn't long before it was Friday, the day before the Durmstrang/Hogwarts Quidditch match. The Hogwarts team had the pitch before dinner the day before the match, and Analeigh felt like they were as ready as they were going to be.

"Okay everyone!" she said as they gathered in the locker room Saturday afternoon before the match. They were all wearing their normal team robes, the Chasers, Seeker and Keeper (a fifth year Analeigh drafted just in time) in Ravenclaw blue and the Beaters in Gryffindor red. "I firmly believe we can beat these guys. Their strong point is Krum. Leave him to me. Twins, work on taking out their chasers and beaters. Chasers, do not let them get the Quaffle, if they do, work on those formations and get it back. This isn't just for us. It's for Hogwarts."

The team cheered.

"Very inspiring, Miss Rowe," Dumbledore said from the doorway. "As the Hogwarts team, I thought this would be more appropriate." He waved his wand and their robes changed into black robes with the Hogwarts crest on the back along with each member's surname, their numbers were on their sleeves.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Analeigh said.

He smiled. "Good luck out there."

The team grabbed their brooms and headed out to the pitch.

"Captains, shake hands," the referee said before they went into the air. Analeigh shook hands with the tall Durmstrang boy who attempted to break her hand. She mounted her Firebolt and took to the air.

"THIS IS IT, EVERYONE!" Analeigh smiled, realizing Lee Jordan was commentating as usual. "HOGWARTS VERSUS DURMSTRANG. AND THEY'RE OFF!"

Analeigh zoned out of Lee's commentary and into the game. This wasn't just proving things to herself, but to everyone else. She scanned the pitch for the Snitch, keeping an eye on Krum's movements. The Hogwarts team was up by 30 points.

"RUMOR HAS IT THAT ANALEIGH ROWE, THE SEEKER FOR THE HOGWARTS TEAM, IS SIGNING WITH THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES FOR THE NEXT SEASON, GO ANALEIGH!"

Analeigh smiled at that bit of commentary and headed toward the flash of gold she had caught in her peripherals. Krum had caught her movement and was hot on her trail. She headed into a dive after the Snitch and felt it in the palm of her glove. She pulled out just in time and held it up for the entire stadium to see.

"HOGWARTS WINS!" Lee announced joyfully from the commentator's booth. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and dismounted from her broom. They all shook hands with the Durmstrang boys, some of which looked at Analeigh in awe. She was lifted onto the shoulders of her teammates and carried to the victory party that was being held in the Great Hall.

Analeigh fought her way through the crowd of well-wishers and ditched the party. For some reason, she suddenly didn't feel like celebrating.

"Analeigh, can I haff a vord?" it was Viktor. Like Analeigh, he was still in his uniform.

"Sure," she said, sitting down on one of the benches.

"You aren't celebrating your victory," he said. It wasn't a question.

She shook her head. "I didn't really feel like celebrating. The Goblet is choosing the champions tomorrow. Aren't you nervous?"

"Not really," he replied. "You played vunderfully tonight."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. You were fantastic." She couldn't believe butterflies were pounding on the walls of her stomach. Her heart was suddenly in her throat. _Am I falling in love with Viktor Krum? _She thought, panicking. _That's impossible._ Her thoughts suddenly silenced as he gently brushed her lips with his own.

Analeigh was shocked. _Did that really just happen?_ _Holy hippogriff shit! _

"I-I'm sorry, Analeigh," he said.

"Don't be," some ridiculously brave part of her said, kissing him back.

**A/N: Well? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I know there aren't a lot of Viktor/OC fics for those of us who love him, so I thought I'd add one more. Review!**


	3. Champions and Letters from Home

"Well isn't this _cute_!" a voice said, and a camera flashed. Analeigh and Viktor jumped apart.

"Vat do you vant?" Viktor said angrily at the same time Analeigh said "Who are you?"

'I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the _Daily Prophet_. Any comments? Is this the new fling, Viktor?"

He glared at the woman, whose green quill was writing without her, took Analeigh's hand and the two of them walked away. When they got away Viktor looked at Analeigh, who was still in shock.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking both of her hands in his own. She nodded dumbly. "Don't vorry, it'll be fine, I promise," he brought her close and pressed his face into her hair. "I promise."

Analeigh entered the Great Hall to catcalls from the boys and glares from the girls.

"What's going on?" she asked Kirstie. Her friend handed her that day's _Prophet_, which had the picture of her and Viktor with the larger-than-necessary headline that screamed _INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL CONSUMMATION? Krum seen with new fling! _

"Kirst, I'm feeling sick," she said, hurrying back to her dorm and hiding under the covers of her bed, praying that this was just a bad dream.

She bullied herself out of bed so she could get to Charms on time, but tried to avoid people in general, because most of them had something to say. She was partially dreading Potions, but part of her really wanted to see Viktor again.

When she walked into the dungeons, the room fell silent. _Awkward… _she thought. Viktor gave her an encouraging half-smile as she sat down and laced their fingers together under the table.

_**Are you okay?**_ He asked in the note they were passing back and forth.

_Just peachy. _

_**That Skeeter woman is annoying. I'm sorry about all this.**_

"It's fine," she whispered, crumpling the parchment.

"Come flying vith me. Tonight after classes."

She smiled and nodded, quickly pretending to focus on her potion as Snape lurked close by.

"Wait, aren't they choosing the champions tonight?" she whispered after Snape passed by.

"Oh. Right. After that?"

Analeigh nodded. "I can't wait." She whispered.

The rest of her classes went into a blur. She went down to dinner and ate quickly, waiting for the champions to get chosen.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for," Dumbledore said, circling the Goblet of Fire. "The champion selection!" The goblet starting spitting out flames, before sending out a single piece of parchment. "The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"

The hall erupted in cheers. Viktor got up, shook hands with Dumbledore and headed toward the room they had the champions meeting. Analeigh smiled at him as he walked past her. He smiled back before Karkaroff ushered him toward the room.

The Goblet spit out another piece of parchment. "The Champion for Beauxbatons… is Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons girls cheered. The Goblet spit out the final piece. "The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!"

Analeigh cheered along with the rest of the Hogwarts kids.

"We now have our three champions! Congratulations to the three of…" the Hall became silent as the Goblet came to life again, spitting out _another _piece of parchment. He snatched it out of the air. He mumbled the name, and then said it louder. "Harry Potter. Harry POTTER! HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone looked around. Harry stood up and walked toward Dumbledore. _What the hell? He's like fourteen! You couldn't even enter unless you were seventeen! _ Analeigh shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to get to the Quidditch pitch. She went up to her dorm room, grabbed her Firebolt and opened her window to fly out to the pitch. Viktor was waiting for her. She dismounted and he pulled her close, kissing her tenderly.

"I haff missed you," he said, pulling her onto his broom and kicking off. The wind was blowing through her hair as they flew around the pitch. "Hold on," Viktor whispered in her ear as he started corkscrewing in midair. She laughed they landed.

"That was amazing!" she said breathlessly. "But I have to go… if Flitwick catches me out after hours then I will be in so much trouble."

"Stay," he said, taking her hand. "Just a little vile longer?"

She nodded, allowing herself to be brought into his arms.

"So you're the Durmstrang champion," she said. "That's got to be exciting."

Viktor nodded. "The first task is in a month. I'm slightly vorried. People haff died."

"You're the best Seeker in the world," she whispered. "You'll be fine. I believe in you."

He hugged her tightly, kissing her fiercely. When they parted, then found their broomsticks and prepared to go back.

"Can ve meet here tomorrow night?" Viktor asked. Analeigh shook her head.

"I can't. I have Quidditch practice, but I'll see you in Potions."

He nodded and they shared one last, fleeting kiss goodbye before they flew off.

Analeigh climbed in her window and collapsed on her bed. _Merlin's beard, he's so amazing! If only that Skeeter woman hadn't put that picture in the _Prophet_… oh well. People are so ridiculous these days._ Silencing her thoughts, Analeigh went to sleep.

Viktor flew back to the Durmstrang ship with Analeigh on his mind. _What am I getting myself into? _He thought. _But… she's so _wonderful. _Screw Skeeter. Analeigh is worth more than a bit of bad publicity._ He got into his cabin and went straight to sleep. The First Task on his mind.

Analeigh woke up to her owl tapping at the window. She got up sleepily and opened the window, getting hit in the face by Jasper's wing for the trouble. He dropped a letter and flew off to the Owlery. Analeigh looked down at the handwriting and sighed. _At least Father didn't send a Howler, _she thought optimistically as she broke open the wax seal and read the letter.

_Dear Analeigh, _it read.

_I was very unhappy when I saw your photograph in the _Prophet _with that boy. I expected better behavior out of you. Do not allow it to happen again. You know it is unwise to gather such bad publicity, especially with your budding career. I can only do so much in my position, Analeigh. Do not disappoint me again._

_Your Father._

She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a response.

_Father, _she wrote.

_The 'debacle' in the _Prophet _was not of my doing, nor did I have any option. Certainly your friends at the _Prophet _can keep a rein on this Rita Skeeter, can't they? You and I both know that this was as much my fault as Jasper's. Something is wrong about that woman. If you could have some searching done, we might find something._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Analeigh._

_P.S. I do believe my _pas de deux _will be ready in time for my summer recital. I continue to practice diligently. _

_A._

_P.P.S. The Hogwarts team beat the Durmstrang team at Quidditch. I beat Krum! Hopefully this will help with the Harpies' decision._

_A._

She set the letter on her desk and went to go get ready for the day. Hopefully nothing too bad would happen.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers **_**, ForeverTeamEdward13 and GASPLudwig. **_**I'm glad you guys like it. Reviews would be lovely!**


	4. Separation Anxiety

Analeigh and Viktor spent the next few days in the Room of Requirement, finishing their Potions project. When it was finally finished, Analeigh sat back on the beanbag chair the room had conjured with a contented sigh.

"Thank Merlin that's over," she said, quickly Vanishing all of their supplies. Viktor nodded in agreement. He gently stroked her cheek, causing her to smile. He loved when she smiled. They didn't talk about the Tournament when they were together; neither wanted to be accused of helping the other school.

They parted in the seventh floor corridor, with a storm pounding at the windows and lightning flashes lighting up the grounds. Analeigh shuddered. She hated storms.

"Do you vant me to valk vith you?" Viktor asked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and he walked with her to Ravenclaw Tower, where they kissed sweetly before Analeigh went up to her dormitory. Jasper was waiting there with another letter from her father.

_Analeigh,_

_What in the name of Merlin have you been doing? _She winced, realizing she had been neglecting her dance rehearsals in favor of spending time with Viktor. _Do not let this boy distract you! Though the rise in your Potions grade is quite pleasing, I do not want you to neglect your dancing. Your mother, Merlin rest her soul, wanted this so badly for you. And I did not pour so many Galleons into those classes for you to waste them. _

_Love,_

_Father._

"No pressure, right Jasper?" she said sarcastically. "He's right, though. My time with Viktor has really cut into my rehearsal time."

Jasper hooted in reply, and Analeigh fed him an owl treat before he flew off to the Owlery.

"Any time I get a little behind he brings up Mum," she said quietly to herself. "It's been ten years…" she shook her head to clear away the memories.

She woke up the next morning realizing the First Task was only about a week away. This worried her slightly; though they never talked about it, she was wondering just how prepared Viktor was for it.

He met her at the bottom of the staircase so they could walk to breakfast together. They had just sat down and started talking when Karkaroff came over and said something to Viktor in Bulgarian, which Analeigh didn't understand.

"I haff to go," he said. "Karkaroff vants to speak vith me about the Task. Ve vill talk later, I promise."

Ana nodded as he walked off, inwardly sighing while also realizing the good in their time apart. She needed to rehearse. She went to all her classes, which were alarmingly Viktor-less, and then to the Room of Requirement. She changed into pink tights and a black leotard, tying her black wrap-around skirt in place before sitting down to tie the ribbons on her _pointe _shoes. The ballet _barre _appeared next to the mirror and she started stretching.

The gramophone appeared and started playing her music. She started dancing, letting her mind forget everything else. _This is where I belong_, she thought. _Right here, and on the Quidditch pitch._ She just kept on dancing, pausing only for short water breaks.

This pattern continued for a while, up until the day before the first task. She hadn't seen Viktor in a while. Karkaroff was keeping him busy preparing for the Task.

The night before the Task, neither of them could get to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks again to ForeverTeamEdward13 and GASPLudwig for your reviews. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter and it took so long in the coming. I have school now and a job, but I will get the next chapter up when I can. And to all of my Viktor/Analeigh pairing fans, you might not like me for the next few chapters, but it was a very good plot bunny that I thought deserved some consideration.**

**Love,**

**UntilNeverDawns**


	5. The Task and the Ball

Analeigh got up after a sleepless night the morning of the First Task with a pit in her stomach. She knew Viktor was capable of a lot of things, but this Task had her worried. She barely ate her breakfast, and headed down to the arena they had set up for the champions. She saw Hermione Granger heading towards the Champion's Tent and headed that way too. She wanted to at least wish Viktor good luck. She could see his outline through the canvas and went toward the opening in the tent.

"Viktor?" she whispered.

"Analeigh, vat are you doing here?" he said, pulling the canvas back so he could see her.

Her heart was in her throat. They hadn't seen each other for so long and she had missed him so much.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," she said.

He looked at her, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer and held her tighter.

"Thank you," he said breathily when they parted to breathe. She smiled. She heard people coming and quickly ducked out of the tent, giving Viktor a quick good-bye kiss.

"If you get yourself killed, I will be very upset," she said through the canvas. She hurried to her seat in the Ravenclaw section. The Ravenclaws were generally split in their opinion of who to support as Hogwarts champion. Some had signs supporting Cedric, and some of the younger kids were supporting Harry. Analeigh was friends with the Weasley family, and therefore knew Harry, but she had a few classes with Cedric. He was a pretty nice guy too. She watched as Cedric and Fleur fought their dragons with increasing apprehension. Then she held her breath. Viktor was next.

She cheered along with all of the Durmstrang boys, but had a pit in her stomach when she saw the dragon. She hid her eyes. She wanted to watch him beat it, but was too scared. She uncovered her eyes when she heard Dumbledore announcing Viktor's scores. She hurriedly got up and headed towards where she saw Viktor leaving. She was disappointed to see that Karkaroff had already gotten to him. Viktor noticed her and shook off his admirers, hurrying over to her.

"Hey," she said.

Viktor picked her up and spun her around, kissing her.

"So does this mean we get to spend more time together now?" she asked. He nodded.

Analeigh was very much looking forward to her time with Viktor, but found it was going to be nearly impossible. After Harry had retrieved his golden egg, Viktor was swept away by the Durmstrang boys for a victory celebration on their ship. Ana just Summoned her broomstick from the castle and went flying. She let the wind take her away and let her thoughts go anywhere they wanted to. This was her time.

Analeigh was sitting next to Viktor at breakfast about a week later when an owl swooped down and dropped an official-looking letter onto her toast. It had a Harpies seal imprinted into the wax. She broke the seal and started reading.

_Miss Rowe, _it read.

_We have heard many good things about your skills, especially in recent months. As such, we are willing to offer you the Seeker position on our main team for the new season. Do let us know your decision by return owl. We are anxiously awaiting your acceptance. _

_Yours,_

_Gwenog Jones_

_Captain_

_Holyhead Harpies_

Analeigh looked at the parchment in disbelief. They wanted her for Seeker! She told Viktor and he kissed her.

"That's vunderful!" he said.

Analeigh just smiled.

Classes that day were held off due to the Hogwarts professors instructing their students in ballroom dancing for the upcoming Yule Ball. Analeigh found herself dancing with Lancaster, the tall Slytherin boy she had greeted the Durmstrang boys with. He was an awful dancer and kept stepping on her toes. She eventually just deviated from the steps enough to avoid broken toes.

"That's lovely, Miss Rowe," Flitwick was saying after she had switched to partnering with Cedric. "Everyone take your seats! I want everyone to see how this _should _be done. Mister Diggory, Miss Rowe, if you please."

Analeigh and Cedric started dancing, following the steps to the letter. Cedric was a much better dancer than Lancaster. After they finished, Cedric bowed to her, and Analeigh curtsied in return. The Hall was filled with applause.

Analeigh was on her way to the Owlery to send off her letter to the Harpies when someone called her name.

"Analeigh!" It was Lancaster.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was…um, wondering if you would want to go to the Ball with me?"

_Think fast, Analeigh! _A voice in her head warned. _Viktor hasn't asked you yet…_

"I-I'm sorry, I can't. I'm going home for Christmas." _Perfect alibi. _

Lancaster looked crestfallen.

"Oh, okay. That's fine." He said, and walked away.

Analeigh didn't realize that Viktor was close by with a red rose, waiting to ask her to the Ball, and had heard every word. He dropped the flower on the ground and turned away.

The Ball was looming closer and closer. Viktor was hardly speaking to her and any time she mentioned how strange he was acting he either changed the subject or walked away. Analeigh was both hurt and confused. He hadn't asked her to the Ball for some reason.

She was walking with the Weasley twins one day when the subject of the ball came up.

"I'm going with Angelina," Fred said. Analeigh remained silent.

"What's wrong?" George asked. "Aren't you going with Krum?"

Analeigh shook her head. "He hasn't asked me, and he hasn't talked to me in ages."

"Well-" Fred said.

"You could always go with me," George said, completing his twin's sentence. "Just as friends, I mean. It's better than going alone."

Analeigh nodded. Her father had sent her a royal blue ballgown embellished with rhinestones for the ball. She had hoped she would be wearing it while on Viktor's arm, but she was at least going to have fun with George.

It was the day of the ball and everyone was rushing around; the girls were all sequestered in their rooms, doing their hair, giving each other facials and manicures. Analeigh and Kirstie were in their dorm room and Kirstie was putting the finishing touches on Analeigh's hair. She had pulled half of it back and loosely curled the other parts. Ana was applying waterproof eyeliner and mascara, and had magically tailored her dress to be a perfect fit. She had Kirst help her tighten the corset-style back until she was looking absolutely perfect. She strapped on her matching heels and headed down the stairs to meet George.

She saw Hermione looking quite nice in a pink and purple dress; she was in the middle of commenting on how nice she looked when she noticed who was waiting for the fourth-year at the bottom of the stairs. Viktor. _Her _Viktor. She fought back tears and nodded her thanks to Hermione who gestured for her to go down the staircase first. George looked up and walked to the bottom of the steps to offer her his arm.

Viktor looked up in shock. _Analeigh was supposed to be going home for Christmas_! He thought. Then why was she here, and on the arm of one of the ginger-headed twins? He had only asked the fourth-year because he thought Ana wasn't going!

_I'm going to have fun. I'm going to have fun. I'm going to have fun, _Analeigh was repeating that mantra in her brain as George ushered her into the Great Hall. She was going to try to have fun, but she didn't know how that was going to work out.

She was dancing with George when she noticed Viktor and Hermione. She drew in a ragged breath and quickly apologized to George. She had to get out of the Great Hall. The massive room had suddenly become too confining.

She left the hall, pulled off her heels and ran all the way back up to Ravenclaw Tower, tears running down her face.

**A/N: This is this week's new chapter. It makes up for the small one I posted earlier. Thanks again to GASPLudwig and ForeverTeamEdward13 for your reviews. I'll probably post the next chapter next weekend, and don't kill me for this chapter. All will eventually end well, I just appreciate my abilities to put my characters through a lot of emotional turmoil. I think they appreciate their relationships more afterwards.**

**Love,**

**UntilNeverDawns**


	6. An Interesting Conversation

**Just wanted to take some space to apologize for my lack of updates. When I said a new chapter every week, that was before school started and I got a job, so I apologize and I appreciate your patience. This is just a filler chapter…kinda, just to hold you over until I can get a decent new part written.**

**Much Love,**

**UntilNeverDawns**

Analeigh woke up the next morning still in her Yule Ball dress, with tearstains all over her face and mascara on her pillow. _Pull yourself together, girl, _The voice in her head said. Analeigh nodded and went to take a cold shower to clear her head.

When she entered the Great Hall, everyone was quiet. _Shit. Terrible news travels fast,_ she thought, grabbing a few pieces of toast and hurrying back to her dorm. Kirstie was not far behind her.

"Ana, what happened?" she said, hugging her friend, who began crying again.

"I-I don't know, Kirst. I really don't know. I'm gonna go to the Room for a bit. Don't look for me."

Kirst nodded and Analeigh headed off to the Room of Requirement. The door appeared for her and she quickly hurried in, changing into pink tights, a black leotard, black wrap-around skirt and pink _pointe _shoes. She tied the ribbons around her ankles and pointed her wand at the gramophone and it started playing a fast-paced orchestral piece, and she began dancing, taking out all of her feelings and pour them into the dance. She didn't want to think at all. Especially not about Viktor, or how things might have turned out the night before, though it seemed that the place she didn't want her mind going was invariably its destination.

Viktor was also unhappy. He had always imagined going to the Ball with Analeigh, not the quiet bibliophilic fourth year. She had looked stunning in her dress the night before, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had asked the girl whose name he could not pronounce, as opposed to Analeigh, _his_ Analeigh, who had come down the stair to be escorted by one of the gingers. He still grew hot with anger at the thought of any other touching Analeigh.

In Dumbledore's office, McGonagall was pacing.

"It's hard to say," she told the Headmaster. "Obviously either Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger for Potter, Miss Chang for Mr. Diggory, and the younger Miss Delacour for Miss Delacour, but it's Krum who is the tricky one."

"This will not be an easy decision, Minerva," Dumbledore said, looking up from his desk. "Obviously there were, if not _are_, feelings between Miss Rowe and Mr. Krum, but Miss Granger's presence at the Yule Ball complicates things. I don't think we can avoid hurting at least one of the two young ladies."

McGonagall was silent.

"But, one could also remark that something happened between Miss Rowe and Mr. Krum, that caused Miss Granger's presence," Dumbledore said to himself. "This is complicated indeed."

The two professors talked for a while longer, finally coming to a decision.

"Miss Granger it is then," McGonagall said, feeling somewhat sad for Analeigh Rowe.

Dumbledore nodded.

Weeks passed, and the Analeigh/Viktor scandal died down. They did not speak to each other in Potions when it did not involve the passing of one ingredient or the other and definitely did not speak outside of class. Analeigh split her time outside of classes and homework between rehearsals in the Room of Requirement and practices on the Quidditch pitch.


	7. A New Future

**Hey everyone, I got a longer chapter up. Since I put up two this weekend, I'd say the next one should be up sometime before Christmas. LOL. Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it.**

**-UntilNeverDawns**

The day of the second task dawned cloudy, reflecting Analeigh's mood. She would have rather been anywhere else then watching the four champions dive into the Black Lake. Kirstie was with her, as she had been since what they referred to as "The Incident" the Weasley twins were in their boat as they headed out to the platforms.

"Cheer up, Analeigh," Fred said. "It could be worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?" she asked.

"You could be Harry right now. He hasn't seen Ron or Hermione all day." George said.

Analeigh shrugged. They reached their platform and Analeigh did everything but look at Viktor. She dug her fingernails into her palm and started breathing slowly in and out. She didn't even hear Dumbledore announce the start. Everyone stared at the water where the four champions dove in. They had one hour to complete the task.

Fleur had ran into some Grindylows and had to withdraw from the task. The pit in Analeigh's stomach grew. She kept arguing with herself that she didn't care about Viktor, and most definitely was not worried. Cedric came back with Cho and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _There's people down there the champions care about… _her breathing became ragged and she could feel the hot tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"_Accio Firebolt,"_ she said under her breath. She would make sure Viktor survived and then she was leaving.

When he surfaced with Hermione, Analeigh had had enough. She grabbed her Firebolt, which was patiently waiting for her and took to the air. No way was she ever coming back to Hogwarts.

"Analeigh, we weren't expecting you so soon!" Gwenog Jones said when she opened the door to the flat shared by the members of the Harpies.

"Sorry, Gwen," she said, shaking the rain out of her hair. "I should have written; it was more of a spur-of-the-moment decision."

"That's fine," Gwen said, ushering her in. "Where are your bags?" she asked.

Analeigh blushed. "I –um- didn't have time to pack."

"No worries. I'm pretty sure between the seven of us we have something that will fit you. Come on in and meet the rest of the girls!"

Analeigh followed Gwenog into a cozy common room where the other members of the Harpies were lounging about around a circular fireplace in the center of the room.

"Girls, this is Analeigh, our new Seeker."

They all called out greetings.

"Well," Gwenog said. "Introductions, then."

Analeigh met the other two Chasers, Lia and Dessa, the Beaters Charlotte and Gemma and Holly, the Keeper. They were all really nice and down to earth.

"So," Holly said as they all sat around the firepit. "What's all this we've been hearing about you and a certain Viktor Krum?"

Analeigh almost choked on her tea.

"Holly, don't be so nosy," Gemma said. "She'll talk about it when she's good and ready. You read Rita Skeeter's column too much anyway."

"Gem's right," Dessa said. "Let's get some sleep. We've got training in the morning."

All the girls agreed and headed off to their rooms. Analeigh was sharing with Charlotte and Gemma. They showed her into a cozy room with three twin beds. Analeigh put her Firebolt under her bed and lay down. It had been a long flight after a longer day. She finally closed her eyes and was able to sleep.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat at his desk and wrote a letter. Viktor sat in his cabin on the Durmstrang ship and thought. Fred and George were planning another big trick, and Kirstie sat in the room she shared with Analeigh and started packing her friend's things to send after her. Kirst understood Analeigh's reasons and couldn't wait until she could go see her play with the Harpies. Kirst was also the only person in Hogwarts who knew where her friend was.

McGonagall knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"No one knows where she is, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked up from his Pensieve to look at McGonagall.

"She won't be coming back, Minerva." He said, almost sadly.

"But why?" she said.

"Because we picked the wrong girl," he said.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Analeigh was in the zone. She could feel where the Snitch was. This was where she belonged. She felt that golden ball in her glove and heard the commentator announce yet another victory for the Harpies. It was time to go out and party with the girls.

"Analeigh!"

Analeigh looked up to see her best friend. "Kirst, is it really you?"

They hugged.

"How's Hogwarts?" she asked. She had spent her entire summer playing Quidditch.

Kirst groaned. "You missed so much. Moody was actually Crouch's son, who made the Triwizard cup a Portkey, put an Imperius curse on Krum, who attacked Fleur, and brought You-Know-Who back, or so Harry says. And now we have an evil Ministry bitch as our DADA teacher. Harry's teaching us practical stuff in secret."

Analeigh sighed. "I don't miss school at all." Which was a lie, she would never admit it, but she missed Hogwarts.

After the game and getting drinks with the girls and Kirst, Analeigh headed into London. Fred and George said they had a surprise for her.

"Here," Fred said when they met up on a corner. "Read this."

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London_.

She read it and watched as a house appeared. They walked in and George led her to a well-lit kitchen.

"Analeigh, darling!" Molly Weasley said, hugging her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. What is this place?"

"This is the Order of the Phoenix, Analeigh," a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?"

He nodded and opened his arms, they hugged.

"Welcome to the Order Analeigh. We're fighting against Voldemort, I'm assuming you're in?"

"Most definitely," she said, remembering her mother, who was killed by Death Eaters.


	8. Potential Resolution?

Analeigh easily balanced her duties with the Order and her Quidditch matches. She barely ever thought of Viktor any more, but when she did, she found herself crying for hours.

"Ana," Gwenog called when she came back to the team house. "Don't forget you have that interview and photograph session with _Seeker Weekly_ tomorrow!"

Analeigh groaned. "Right. Almost forgot about that." In actuality, she avoided the things, because all they wanted to focus on was who she was seeing and what happened to make her leave Hogwarts, both of which she responded with a general 'no comment.'

She walked in to the interview room, her team uniform in a garment bag over her shoulder and did a double-take. Viktor. Viktor Krum was standing in the center of the room. _Holy hippogriff shit_, she thought.

"Miss Rowe!" the photographer exclaimed, quickly ushering her to a changing booth to change into her uniform. When she came out, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She and Viktor were supposed to be the cover players for this week's issue. Which meant being in a room with him for an extended period of time.

"I assume you two have met?" the photographer asked. They both nodded silently, refusing to look at each other. "All right then, stand back to back, but not touching, and look happy!"

What seemed like an eternity later, the photo shoot was done and they were ushered off to do their interviews. Analeigh answered all the questions with a gracious smile, while fighting an inner battle with her mind about Viktor.

Viktor was sitting there silently after his interview and thinking about Analeigh. Just like he had for the last year. She had made quite a name for herself as a Quidditch player, which he had seen when she was back at Hogwarts. He hadn't ever really gotten over her, or what had happened between them. He secretly wondered if she had changed much from the girl he had fallen in love with a year ago, if she still danced in secret and if she had ever managed to pass Potions.

On her way to the Order meeting, Analeigh stopped at a Muggle ballet studio and observed the dancers there. She finally sighed, changed into the leotard, tights and skirt that was stuffed in the bottom of her duffel bag, and tied on her _pointe _shoes. She needed to get back on the floor and feel the music.

She stayed there for a while, relishing the feeling that she had missed for the last few months. She hadn't given up dance entirely, but had found it difficult to balance her secret passion with her public image. She danced through the song to completion, then another before changing back into her Muggle clothes and heading toward Grimmauld Place.

"Voldemort is gathering an army," Remus said to the table of Order members.

"Tell us something we don't know?" Tonks said. Analeigh and Tonks had become fast friends.

Remus looked at Tonks, then around to the other members.

"How about what's going down at Hogwarts?" Analeigh added. "I'm not liking the whole Umbridge situation. It sounds a bit like a gigantic Ministry conspiracy."

The others agreed.

"There's nothing we can really do though, Umbridge has lots of friends higher up in the Ministry." Arthur Weasley said.

"True," Analeigh said. "But- there has to be a weak point, yes? I'm sure she's made enemies in her rise to power."

They all nodded grimly.

"Ask anyone of mixed blood, wizard, centaur, and werewolf. She's definitely made enemies."

"Then let's exploit that, shall we?" Analeigh had an evil grin on her face.

The next few months passed like a blur. She had watch duty every few nights, Quidditch training and matches and Order meetings. When she had time, she would sneak off to the ballet studio and dance.

She kept herself busy, never really letting herself have time to think about Viktor. She fought Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries, finally coming face to face with the evil woman who killed her mother: Bellatrix Lestrange. The Order mourned losing Sirius, and Analeigh just dealt with her grief and aggression out on the field.

"Ana, are you alright?" Gwen asked after one match.

Analeigh nodded.

"Take the night off, Ana." Gwen commanded. Ana nodded and left the locker room, going to her blue convertible and driving away at breakneck speed.

When she reached Headquarters, she was ushered in by Tonks who handed her a steaming toddy of firewhiskey.

"Thanks, Tonks," she said, downing it quickly.

"Rough day, Ana?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, pouring herself another glass.

Tonks nodded. "You're drinking double what you normally do. You obviously had a bad day."

Ana nodded, "replaying the Department of Mysteries battle in my head. Bellatrix leering at me, her killing Sirius. It never goes away. Ever."

Tonks put her hand on Analeigh's shoulder. "You learn to live with it, somehow."

"Thanks, Tonks," Analeigh said. "I'd best be heading home." Analeigh got up and headed out, stopping at the dance studio. No one was there and the lights were off.

_Damn it, _she thought. _I hate when I have to do this…_ she pulled out her wand.

"_Alohomora,_" she said, hearing the lock click open. She opened the door and hurried inside, locking the door behind her. She stayed for a while, then headed home.

"I thought you vood be here," a familiar voice said from behind her. Ana didn't turn around.

"What do you want, Viktor," she said, hiding her pain behind a bitchy façade.

"To talk, that's all. I only vant to talk."

"What in the name of Merlin do we have to talk about?" she retorted.

"Everything," he answered simply. "Ve need to talk about everything that happened."

Analeigh drew in a ragged breath. "Fine, we'll talk."

Viktor nodded.

**Sorry this took so long! I'm not sure when I'll get the time to post another chapter. Hopefully before Christmas. **

**UntilNeverDawns**


	9. Back To Normal

**Here's the long-**_**awaited**_** part 9 of **_**Dance With Me Tonight**_**. I apologize for the long wait, but school is almost out and I will (hopefully) have more writing time.**

They sat across from each other in the little coffee shop. Analeigh had her dance bag slung over the back of her chair and was stirring her latte absentmindedly.

"Start talking," she said as he sat down.

"You left."

"You took another girl to the Ball, and pulled her out of the Black Lake."

"You told Lancaster you were going home for Christmas."

Analeigh stopped.

"How did you know that?"

Viktor looked down at his hands.

"I was around the corner, vaiting to surprise you and ask you."

"So, you only asked Hermione…"

"Because I thought you veren't going."

"So we've spent all this time…"

"Yes."

Analeigh put her head in her hands and started crying silently.

"I spent so much time hating you, when we could have settled this just by talking… I feel so stupid."

Viktor stood up and took Analeigh's hands, pulling her close.

"I haff missed you, Analeigh."

The tears were sliding down her cheeks. Viktor wiped them away gently.

"You haff made a name for yourself, I'm proud of you," he said. "I alvays knew you vood do something great."

Analeigh looked at him and smiled.

"So I guess everything can go back to how it was?"

"I don't see vy not," Viktor replied, kissing her gently.

They parted ways outside the dance studio where she had left her car. He kissed her hand and opened the door for her.

"So Thursday night?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," Analeigh replied with a smile. She drove home with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" Holly asked as she came in the door. Seeing the smile on her teammate's face she asked, "Did you get laid?"

"No, Holly," Analeigh replied. "Goodnight."

Thursday loomed closer and closer, and Analeigh felt a growing flutter of butterflies in her stomach. _Grow up, Analeigh! You're acting like you've never been on a date with this boy before!_

Before she knew it, it was Thursday and Viktor was standing at the door to the Harpies house in a sportcoat carrying a red rose.

"Analeigh," Gwenog said, knocking on her door. "Viktor Krum is at the door for you."

Ana finished her last minute adjustments, thanked Gwen and hurried out the door. She slowed down to collect herself before opening the front door.

"Hello Viktor," she said with a smile.

"Analeigh," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! (and that it took nearly 6 months) but now that school is out, I have every intention to get a chapter out every week to two weeks. Thanks for staying with me =]**

**-UntilNeverDawns**


	10. A Night to Remember

Dance With Me Tonight

Chapter 10.

Viktor led her to his sports car and opened the door for her.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said as he got into the driver's seat and they drove away from the Harpies house.

"You know I don't like surprises, Viktor," she said playfully as he intertwined their fingers.

"You vill like this one, I promise."

They drove for a while, talking about nothing before Viktor parked the car in front of an iron gate.

"What is this place?" Analeigh asked, as she stepped out of the car, the fabric of her flowy royal blue dress settling right above her knees.

Viktor took her hand. "I'll show you."

He pushed the gate open and they walked up the drive, towards a very well-kept mansion. When they reached the door, Viktor knocked three times.

"Mister Krum, the dining room is all prepared for you and your guest," the butler who opened the door said with a bow. Viktor nodded and led Analeigh inside.

She looked around in awe.

"Welcome to my home, Analeigh. Or at least, my home in England."

"You live here?" Analeigh asked in disbelief.

Viktor nodded.

"Come, dinner is vaiting." He offered his arm, and Analeigh took it and was led into a spacious dining room where a small table had been set in the center of the room, surrounded by candles. A violin was playing itself in the corner as Viktor pulled out her chair for her and they sat down.

The champagne appeared and poured two glasses.

"To us," Viktor said, raising a toast.

"To us," Analeigh agreed.

After more than a year without him, to have him so close was still little more than a daydream to Analeigh. She had missed him terribly when they had parted, and now, to have him back? She could hardly believe it was happening.

They enjoyed dinner and retired to the balcony. Analeigh was leaning on Viktor's shoulder, looking up at the stars with his arm around her waist, just staring peacefully. Viktor put his face in her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I haff missed you."

She blushed and turned away, the evening breeze giving her a slight chill. She shivered.

"Come inside, I do not vant you to freeze," Viktor said, leading her inside. He led her to a parlor where a fire was burning merrily. They sat together on the couch in front of the fire, his arm around her shoulders. The clock struck the hour.

"Oh Merlin!" Analeigh exclaimed. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late! Gwen's gonna kill me!" She moved to get up_. _

"Do you really haff to go?" He asked.

Analeigh nodded reluctantly.

"Gwen keeps us out of trouble. I should really be going."

"I'll take you home," he offered, standing up and wrapping his sport coat around her shoulders.

They drove back to the Harpies house. When they arrived, Viktor walked her to the door.

"Here's your coat back," Analeigh said, trying to hand it back to him.

He shook his head. "Keep it."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently and sweetly, leaving her breathless.

"Goodnight, Analeigh."

"Goodnight, Viktor."

Analeigh opened the door to the house and quickly stepped inside, shutting the door quietly.

"Where in the world have you been?"

_**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, ForeverTeamEdward13 and AceinWonderland for reviewing this last chapter almost as soon as I posted it. Two chapters in one day sort of makes up for the 6 months without updates, right? It's summer now, so I am hoping to update much more frequently for all of my stories, not just this one. **_

_**Wishing everyone the best,**_

_**UntilNeverDawns**_


	11. Aftermath and an Old Friend

**Dance with Me Tonight Part Eleven**

Analeigh shut the door as quietly as she could manage.

"Hi Gwen," she said, pulling Viktor's jacket a little closer around her shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question, Analeigh. Where have you been?"

Analeigh let out the breath she had been holding. "I was having dinner with Viktor Krum."

Gwenog smiled. "And how did that go?"

"Very well," Analeigh replied, heading up the stairs to her room.

She set Viktor's jacket on the chair by her bed and changed into her pajamas, climbing into bed with a huge smile on her face.

"LET'S GO LADIES! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Gwenog's voice projected through the entire house.

"Seriously?" Analeigh asked, reluctantly emerging from her warm bed and delightful dream and changing into sweats.

"UP AND AT 'EM! WE HAVE TRAINING IN FIVE!"

Analeigh ran a quick brush through her hair, putting in into a high ponytail and grabbing her broom. She joined her teammates in the foyer of the Harpies House where Gwenog was still projecting her voice throughout the house.

"Gwen, we're all here," Ana said. "You can stop now."

The other girls sounded their agreements.

"We have a match against Bulgaria in a week, ladies," Gwenog began as the girls started their stretches. "We know how they like to play—"

"Rough," Holly interrupted with a wink at Analeigh.

"Thank you, Holly. That was completely unnecessary," Gwenog said humorlessly. "My main concern is Krum. We know he's good, and we have Analeigh, so I'm not worried _too _much."

Analeigh looked down at her broomstick. _Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gwen_, she thought as they Disapparated to their home playing field.

Analeigh inhaled the smell of fresh grass and sighed contentedly before mounting her broom and taking to the sky. The wind rushing through her hair helped her to wake up as she circled the pitch, watching the Chasers toss a Quaffle around. She dodged a few Bludgers before hearing Gwen call out.

"Ana! I'm gonna release the hard Snitch! Are you ready?"

"Do it!" Analeigh called back. She had commissioned an expert to design a Golden Snitch that was harder to find than a regulation Snitch, she trained with the more difficult prey, which made the normal winged ball an easy target. It was not an inexpensive little toy, but she felt it was worth it in the long run.

When she finally landed with the Snitch, most of the other players had left the pitch.

"I'm surprised it took you that long," a voice said from across the pitch.

"Damian?" Analeigh said with disbelief. "What are you doing here?" She dismounted her broom and ran over to the tall man.

"Well I'm scouting for the Ireland team, of course," he said with a grin. "We have to know what we're up against in a couple weeks."

The man draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked off the field, chatting about the old days.

Analeigh wrapped a strand of her hair around the curling iron and examined her dress in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a royal blue dress that flowed to right above her knees and silver heels.

"Analeigh! Viktor's here!"

She smiled, tying the rest of her hair in a low bun, perfecting the tiny tendrils on the sides before heading down the stairs to where Viktor was waiting.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know it was much shorter than usual, but I thought everyone should get this chapter before I get crazy with school and everything. Reviews would be lovely. I want to know what everyone thinks about this brief view of Damian and where you could see his character going. I have a couple ideas, but let the masses have their opinion!**

**-UntilNeverDawns**


	12. Closure and Epilogue

**A/N: Don't hate me, but I believe this is going to be the last chapter of **_**Dance With Me Tonight**_**. I've had Viktor and Analeigh for over a year now and I think it's time to let them get on with their lives. I'm not one for drawn-out stories, but this is my longest single-writer fanfiction ever. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. I have another story in the works, but I am not allowing myself to post it until I give Viktor and Ana the closure they deserve.**

**-UntilNeverDawns**

That night they went dancing, they ignored the fact that they were going to be facing each other across a Quidditch pitch the next morning. They went back to Viktor's place after and cuddled in front of his fireplace. He dropped her off at the Harpies house and gave her a kiss goodnight. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning, made a ponytail out of the curls from the night before and headed to the pitch with the rest of the team. They spent the morning warming up and going over strategies before the Bulgarians arrived.

"Don't go easy on him," Gwen cautioned as Analeigh looked over at the Bulgarian side of the field.

"I won't, Gwen."

There was a feeling eating at the pit of her stomach. Something big was going to happen. She could feel it, and it was far beyond that little Quidditch pitch.

The match began; Analeigh's senses were on edge because of the feeling. She felt the coin attached to a cord around her wrist get hot. The Order was being called. She gestured to Gwen. Gwen called a time-out.

"What is it, Analeigh?" Gwen asked when they got on the ground.

She showed her the coin. Where there was normally only numbers it said _Hogwarts under attack. Apparate into Hog's Head. –RL_.

"Go, Analeigh. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is attacking Hogwarts, you're needed there more than here."

Analeigh nodded and Disapparated.

Viktor watched as Analeigh Disapparated and the Harpies put in their reserve Seeker. He sent up a quick prayer to anyone who would listen for her safety.

She met the rest of the Order members in the Hog's Head. They looked at her robes and smiled slightly.

"What's the deal?" she asked.

"You-Know-Who has brought Death Eaters into the castle. The students are fighting as best they could. Dumbledore's Army sent us the message. They're outnumbered."

They all nodded grimly. This was nearly suicide. Analeigh took out her wand and clasped hands with the others before entering the passage into the Room of Requirement.

"Hello Analeigh," Neville Longbottom greeted her. She clasped his hand before being tackled by a certain blonde.

"Kirstie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Fighting you-know-who, of course," she replied.

"What's the plan?" she asked Neville, who surprisingly seemed to be in command.

"Fight off as many Death Eaters as possible. Harry's gone off to fight him."

Analeigh nodded, set her hand firmly around her wand and left the room, entering the fray.

She fought mindlessly, hexing Death Eaters right and left, trying to distance herself from the knowledge that people were dying all around her. She kept fighting until Kirstie wrapped her in a tearstained hug.

"It's all over, Ana. It's over."

She didn't want to know who all had been lost, but the knowledge came anyway. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevy, and about fifty others had died fighting Voldemort. Everyone was in a state of shock as the sun rose over the castle. She found herself sitting between Kirst and Professor Flitwick who was happy to see her back.

She cried for those they had lost and headed back to the Room, going into the Hog's Head and Disapparating back to the Harpies house.

"Ana! What happened?"

"Voldemort is dead, for good this time," she said as the rest of the team gathered around their disheveled teammate.

"Get some rest Analeigh. You deserve it," Gwenog said, ushering the tired girl to her room.

The next day, Viktor came by looking for her.

"You vere gone," he said. "I vas vorried."

"Sorry," she said. "I was fighting Voldemort."

He embraced her and their lips crashed together. When they paused, he got down on one knee.

"I vas going to do this after the match, but you vere gone," he said as tears started leaking from her eyes.

"Analeigh Rowe, vill you marry me?" He presented her with a gorgeous ring as she started crying.

"Of course, of course I'll marry you!"

Viktor stood and swept her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs to the team common room.

"She said yes!" he cried exuberantly. The team cheered.

"You all knew about this?" she asked.

The girls nodded and cheered as Viktor kissed her.

***Six Months Later***

Analeigh looked at herself in the mirror, not believing this day had finally come. She took one final breath to steady herself before leaving the room.

"I'm so proud of you, Analeigh," her father said, trying to maintain his composure as he walked his only child down the aisle toward her future.

"Thank you, Father," she said, barely keeping her composure. She looked toward Viktor and smiled. This was where she belonged.

***Nineteen Years Later***

"Come along, Diana!" Analeigh called, trying to urge her daughter to keep up.

"Dimitri! Come!" Viktor called to his son. The twins were starting their first year at Hogwarts, even though Viktor was adamant about Dimitri attending Durmstrang, to which Analeigh refused.

She saw Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley waiting near the entrance to the platform.

"Sending yours off as well?" she asked as Diana went to go make friends with the Potter and Weasley children.

Ginny nodded. "yours?"

"The twins, Diana and Dimitri. It's hard to believe we were ever that small," she said with a grin, entwining Viktor's fingers with hers as they went through the barrier with the children.

Even though Analeigh retired from playing Quidditch, Viktor still stayed in the game by acting as a Seeker trainer and consultant. They lived in England, spending the holidays with Viktor's family in Bulgaria. Analeigh kept up with her dancing until her pregnancy with the twins made it impractical. She attempted to return but realized being a mother to her children was a higher priority. After the children started school, she began working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

The End


End file.
